Beißende Wahrheit
by hjemmelavet
Summary: Mick sucht Rat bei seinem ältesten Freund, doch der hat eine andere Vorstellung davon, was Mick jetzt braucht. Warning: SLASH Mick/Josef, Explicit Sex


Titel: Beißende Wahrheit

Autor: hjemmelavet

Fandom: Moonlight

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Spoiler: Micks Biss in der Wüste

Inhalt: Mick sucht Hilfe bei seinem ältesten Freund, doch der hat eine andere Vorstellung davon, was Mick jetzt braucht.

***

_Ich ergriff ihren Arm, strich vorsichtig über ihr Handgelenk. Ich konnte das Blut in ihren Adern pulsieren sehen, hörte wie es mich rief. _

_Doch auch ihr schneller Atem drang an mein Ohr - ihr Herzschlag, ich konnte ihre Angst vor dem spüren was sie tat. Doch mir blieb keine Wahl. Die Triebe übermannten mich, ließen mich hilflos zurück._

_"Irgendwann wirst du mich aufhalten müssen..." brachte ich eine letzte Warnung heraus, bevor der Durst unstillbar wurde und ich mich meinen Gelüsten hingab._

"Ich habe ihren Schmerz gefühlt, Josef."

"Mick,..."

"Nein Josef! Sie hat gerade erst erfahren wer - was ich bin, ...trotzdem musste sie mich so sehen. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen, Josef."

"Mick, du musst lernen zu vergessen."

"Vergessen?!"

Mick sprang auf, wollte nicht glauben was ihm sein ältester Freund ihm gerade unterbreitete.

"Wie soll ich das vergessen? Ich habe ihr Blut getrunken!"

"Ja, genau. Du trinkst Blut - das ist es, was wir tun, Mick. Wir sind Vampire."

"...nie werde ich ihren Geschmack vergessen können,...sie ist so..."

"Mick, du verletzt meinen Stolz: Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass alle meine Mädchen nicht mit Beths Blut konkurrieren können?" Der ältere Vampir hatte sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben und füllte sein Glas erneut auf.

"Sie ist Null negativ."

Josef nahm einen Schluck und schaute Mick strafend an. „Mick. Hör mir zu. Du musst dich entscheiden..."

Mick blickte auf.

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Nein. Es gibt nichts zu entscheiden, Josef. Immer wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin, wird sie in Gefahr sein, da gibt es keine Alternative. Ich darf sie nicht länger sehen." Micks Kopf fiel in seine ausgestreckten Hände.

„Es muss aufhören."

„Du weist genau, dass das nicht so einfach gehen wird. Sie hat sich an dich gewöhnt. Sie wird dich suchen."

„Sie wird mich nicht finden."

„Was? Willst du dein Leben hier etwa aufgeben? Mick...ich weiß, wie sehr du das Verschwinden und Neuanfänge hasst. Du liegst mir jahrelang in den Ohren, wenn es wieder einmal an der Zeit ist zu verschwinden. Und jetzt willst du freiwillig gehen?"

Mick wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Er mochte die Stadt, er hatte sich hier ein Leben aufgebaut.

„Nein."

„Was dann?"

„Ich werde bleiben – ihr einfach aus dem Weg gehen."

Josef musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Mick, denk mal nach: Sie ist Reporterin, neugierig von Natur aus. Sie wird sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, wenn du ihr die Tür nicht öffnest."

„Sie wird es schon akzeptieren."

„Ja, sicher und ich bin Frankensteins Monster." Josef musste bei diesem Vergleich lächeln, doch sein Grinsen verschwand, als er Micks Stimmungsumschwung bemerkte.

„...wenn hier jemand das Monster ist, dann bin ich es."

„Ja, genau. Vor allem weil du ja seit Jahren nur noch abgepacktes Blut trinkst und für das Gute kämpfst. Ich hingegen bin natürlich die Unschuld persönlich. Ich trinke kein Blut, bezahle niemanden dafür mir zu Diensten zu stehen und verbrauche nicht täglich zwei bis vier Mädchen. Nein, stimmt. Du hast Recht. Wenn hier einer das Monster ist, dann bist du es."

Damit erhob sich Josef mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung von seinem Sessel und stellte sein Glas auf dem Tisch vor sich ab. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Mick. Hör endlich auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Du bist was du bist, kein Monster. Es wäre klüger die Vorteile deines Daseins auszukosten, anstatt über die Schattenseiten zu sinnieren. Lebe zur Abwechslung mal wieder..."

Im Türrahmen drehte Josef sich noch einmal zu Mick um. Seine Stimme nahm einen tiefen, verführerischen Tonfall an: „Du weißt ja gar nicht, was dir alles entgeht."

Mit einem Zwinkern verließ er den Raum und Mick ratlos zurück.

***

Mick wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem Josef ihn in seinem Büro zurückgelassen hatte - es hatte auch keine Bedeutung. Zeit war für Vampire nicht ausschlaggebend - schließlich hatten sie unendlich davon.

Mick verließ das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte nicht vor, dem Wink seines Freundes zu folgen, er wollte ihm nur mitteilen, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, die Stadt für einige Wochen zu verlassen.

Auf dem Weg in den großen Wohnraum im Erdgeschoss dachte er darüber nach, wohin er gehen könnte. Sein alter Freund hatte da bestimmt die ein oder andere Empfehlung.

In Gedanken versunken betrat er das Wohnzimmer.

„Josef, ich..." Als er sah, wie sich Josef seine Zeit vertrieb, stockte Mick mitten in seinem Satz.

Josef lag splitternackt auf der großen Couch, die mitten im Raum stand.

Er hatte sich ausgestreckt, sein rechter Arm ruhte auf der Sofalehne, sein linker hing auf der anderen Seite herab auf seinem Gesicht lag ein völlig zufriedener Ausdruck. Mick hatte erwartet, dass er einen Freshie in der Nähe hatte, doch mit dem Anblick von sechs jungen, ebenfalls nackten oder nur leicht bekleideten Mädchen hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Während eine Blondine über die Couch gebeugt stand und verspielt in Josefs Hals biss, war eine Rothaarige damit beschäftigt, Josefs menschliche Lust zu befriedigen und hatte sich über seinen Unterleib gebeugt. Eine Weitere hatte Josefs Füße auf ihrem Schoß und massierte sie sanft, während die Vierte vor der Couch saß und an Josefs Handgelenk nagte.

Mick wusste, dass es Josef großen Spaß bereitete, sich von den Mädchen an Hals und Handgelenken verwöhnen und vor allem beißen zu lassen, Vampire waren für diese Art der Berührung besonders empfänglich. Josefs Vorliebe für Rot wurde ebenfalls in den Outfits der Mädchen deutlich, alle trugen ausschließlich rotfarbende Reizwäsche, Bikinis oder kurze Nachthemdchen.

Doch dass er auch auf Girl-on-Girl-Action stand, so wie es die zwei ineinander verschlungenen Freshies auf dem Boden praktizierten, war ihm neu. Für Mick, der aus einer Zeit stammte, in der sexuelle Aufklärung noch nicht stattfand, war dieses ein nur schwer zu verarbeitender Anblick.

„Josef, ich...", begann er erneut, „ich sollte besser gehen."

Josef öffnete die Augen und grinste Mick entgegen.

„Bleib doch, Bruder."

Auch wenn sie nach all der gemeinsamen Zeit und ihren Erfahrungen zusammengewachsen waren, so hatte Mick diese Bezeichnung schon lange nicht mehr gehört und war erstaunt sie ausgerechnet nun zu hören.

„Weist du jetzt, was ich mit dem Spaß meine, den du verpasst?"

Mick ließ den Blick über die Freshies gleiten.

„Nein danke, ich verzichte. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich die Stadt verlasse."

Mit einem Stöhnen richtete sich der ältere Vampir auf und schob die Blondine und die Rothaarige sanft zur Seite. Mick versuchte nicht auf seine nun frei sichtbare Erektion zu starren, während Josef leise mit den Mädchen flüsterte.

„Okay, tut mir Leid, Mädels, entspannt euch doch ein bisschen in Jacuzzi, ich komme später nach."

Rasch erhob sich ein Mädchen nach dem anderen und verließ den Raum, um einen verdutzen Mick mit einem immer noch nackten und erregten Josef zurück zu lassen.

„Josef, du musst nicht..."

„Doch ich muss. Sechs sind dir wohl ein bisschen zu viel auf einmal, was?" Er setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf und erhob sich soweit, dass er bequem auf der Couch saß. „Mit dir hat man es wirklich nicht leicht, Mick St. John."

„Tut mir Leid, ich gehe auch sofort, dann kannst du weiter deinen Spaß haben." Der Sarkasmus schwang deutlich in Micks Äußerung mit.

Josef grinste schelmisch. Das _„oh, das werde ich auch so, darauf kannst du wetten"_ war so leise, dass Mick selbst mit seinem Gehörsinn nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er es wirklich gesagt hatte.

„So,...du willst also die Stadt verlassen", fuhr Josef ungerührt fort.

„Ja."

„Wegen Beth...?"

„Nein, weil ich die Sonne Floridas vermisse. Natürlich wegen Beth." Antwortete Mick gereizt.

„Und du bist der Meinung, dass das die richtige Methode ist, mit deinen Problemen umzugehen? Indem du davon läufst?"

Josef stand auf und ging, nackt wie er war, durch die einen Spalt breit geöffnete Glastür hinaus ins Freie.

„Ich wollte eigentlich einen Tipp von dir, wo ich ein vampirfreundliches Hotel finden kann. Irgendwo im Norden vielleicht..." Rief Mick seinem Freund nach.

Doch Josef drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, sondern hob nur die Hand und bedeutete Mick, ihm zu folgen.

Mick tat widerstrebend wie ihm gehießen und trat in das gleißende Mondlicht der klaren Nacht.

„Und?"

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass es nichts ändern wird, wenn du die Stadt verlässt."

Josef drehte sich zu seinem jüngeren Freund um. Seine Nacktheit schien ihm nicht das geringste auszumachen, als er Mick an den Schultern packte und fort fuhr: „Ich kenne dich Mick. Du wirst dich in einem Hotelzimmer verkriechen, abgepacktes Blut trinken und in Selbstzweifeln versinken. Das ist weder gesund noch ändert es etwas an deiner Situation mit Beth."

Micks Blick sankt schuldbewusst nach unten, um gleich darauf wieder hochzuschnellen. „Gott, Josef!"

Grinsend schielte Josef auf seinen immer noch voll errigierten Penis hinab, auf dem Micks Blick vor wenigen Sekunden gelegen hatte. „Was soll ich sagen? Die Mädels sind gut. Ich brauche eine Abkühlung."

Damit sprang er mit einer gleitenden Bewegung kopfüber in den Pool, neben dem sie gestanden hatten. Das Wasser wurde kaum aufgewirbelt, so elegant tauchte er in das kühle Nass ein. Mit langen Zügen durch fuhr er das Wasser, um erst am Ende des Beckens aufzutauchen. Als er die Rückbahn mit ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Zügen durchquerte und auf Mick zu schwamm, heftete sich sein Blick auf die Augen des jüngeren Vampirs.

„Komm rein, Kumpel."

„Ehm...", irritiert von Josefs Starren murmelte Mick vor sich her.

„Ich weiß, du hast keine Badehose dabei." Grinsend stoppte Josef und richtete sich im Wasser auf. Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung deutete er auf seine Genitalien. „Aber hey, wen störts?"

„Mich."

„Ach komm schon Mick, ich stand mehr als einmal vor deinem Freezer. Ich weiß wie du aussiehst. Warum die Anstellerei?"

„Ich brauche einen Tapetenwechsel, kein Bad. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung."

Mick wandte sich, enttäuscht darüber, dass er von seinem Freund an diesem Abend wohl keine weitere Unterstützung erwarten konnte, vom Pool ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus. Er hatte genug für diesen Abend. Im Bezug auf Beth und seine Monsterkomplexe waren die beiden Vampire nie einer Meinung und würden es höchstwahrscheinlich auch niemals sein.

Bereits tief in Gedanken versunken griff er nach dem Griff der Glastür, um sie zum beiseite zu schieben, als eine ungeheure Kraft ihn nach hinten zog.

Mick spürte, wie er mehrere Meter rückwärts gezogen wurde, bis er schließlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und mit einem lauten _`Platsch´_ mitten in Josefs Pool landete.

Mick hatte Josef nicht kommen sehen oder hören, seine Vampirinstinkte und Reflexe konnten denen des älteren Vampirs nicht das Wasser reichen. Normalerweise sollte ein Vampir unter Wasser keine Atemprobleme haben, es war schlicht unnötig für ihn Luft zu holen. Doch nun, da er unvorbereitet unter Wasser gezogen worden war und gerade in diesem Moment eingeatmet hatte, kämpfte er mit dem Wasser in seiner Lunge.

Die Wut über Josefs grundlosen Angriff gab ihr übriges, sodass Mick nach hinten ausholte und gleich darauf ein dumpfes Knacken vernahm. Er wusste, dass er Josef soeben die Nase gebrochen hatte, doch seine Wut war noch nicht abgebaut. Rasch drehte er sich im Wasser um seine eigene Achse um Josef entgegen zu treten. Doch als er seine bereits ausgefahrenen Fänge voller Wut in Josefs Hals rammen wollte, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, spürte er dessen Lippen auf seinen. Fangzähne trafen auf einander und ein kleines Blutrinnsal strömte aus ihren Lippen.

Erschrocken und angeekelt zugleich drückte Mick Josefs Körper, immer noch nackt und erregt, von sich und tauchte auf.

„Verdammt, Josef! Was soll der Scheiß?!"

Obwohl Josef seinen Kopf noch unter Wasser hielt, wusste Mick, dass sein Freund ihn hörte.

„Spinnst du?!"

Josef gab nach und richtete sich im Wasser auf, sodass sein Oberkörper bis zur Hälfte aus dem Wasser ragte.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du du selbst wirst."

„Ich bin ich selbst!"

„Nein, das bist du nicht!"

„Achja, und was soll es bringen, dass du mich in den Pool wirfst?"

„Du musst mal lockerer werden."

„Ich bin locker", erwiderte Mick und verschränkte die Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust.

„Ja, das sehe ich." Josef schritt durch das Wasser auf ihn zu, musterte ihn mit scharfen Blicken.

Mick wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Josefs Blick wurde hart, fesselnd – und Mick wusste, dass Josef seine Macht nutzte, um ihn zu überzeugen.

„Vergiss es, Josef.", zischte Mick zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, „deine Kräfte wirken bei mir nicht so leicht."

Josef kam näher. Noch rund ein Meter trennte die Beiden nun von einander.

„Ich habe gelernt den Kräften anderer Vampire zu widerstehen. Das solltest du wissen..."

Josef machte keine Anstalten stehen zu bleiben. Dreißig Zentimeter.

„Wenn du glaubst, du kannst mich so dazu bringen meinen Lebensstil zu ändern und mir eine Horde Freshies zuzulegen, dann hast du dich gewaltig geschnitten!" Mick redete verärgert vor sich hin, während Josef auch die letzten Zentimeter überwand.

Josef beugte sich vor. „Vielleicht will ich dich ja auch gar nicht in die Arme junger Mädchen treiben,...", raunte er in Micks Ohr und presste seinen Körper dann in voller Länge gegen Micks.

Dieser zog erstaunt die Luft ein. „Josef..."

Das Wasser, das seine Kleidung an seinem Körper kleben ließ und Josefs kühle Haut an seiner, der harte Körper eng an seinen eigenen gepresst. Auch wenn Mick versuchte, seine Erregung zu drosseln, so konnte er doch nichts gegen die Empfindungen unternehmen, die ihn durchfuhren. Wenn zwei wütende Vampire so dicht auf einander trafen, dann war Erregung unvermeidlich.

Mick spürte, wie Josef seine eisenharte Erektion gegen seinen Unterleib presste. Muskulöse Arme schlossen sich um seine Schultern und hielten ihn fest, auch dann noch, als er versuchte sich aus Josefs Griff zu lösen.

„Josef,..." Mick klang beinahe hilflos.

Doch der ältere Vampir dachte nicht daran, Mick frei zu geben. Stattdessen drückte er ihn soweit rückwärts, dass er ihn gegen den Beckenrand pressen konnte. Mick spürte den harten Stein in seinem Rücken, doch der Druck von vorn war fast ebenso stark.

Erneut beugte sich Josef zu Micks Ohr vor. „Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht, dass du deinen Spaß mit einem anderen teils..."

„...i-ich...", stotterte Mick verwirrt.

„...als mit mir." Mit diesen Worten biss er beherzt in Micks Ohrläppchen und ließ den anderen Vampir damit erschrocken aufschreien

„Aahhhhh!"

„Also wirklich Mick, man könnte glauben, dass du erst seit zwei Tagen Vampir bist und keinen Schmerz gewöhnt bist." Kicherte Josef beinahe, bevor er beruhigend an dem blutenden Ohrläppchen sog und die Wunde damit sofort verschloss. Dann knabberte er sich den Weg an Micks Hals entlang bis zu dessen Kinn.

Mick, der immer noch überrascht war und von Josef gegen den Beckenrand gedrückt und festgehalten wurde, hatte keine Chance als den Kopf energisch zur Seite zu drehen. Doch das ermunterte Josef nur weiter an Micks Hals zu knabbern, zu saugen und zu beißen.

Stöhnend wandte Mick erneut seinen Kopf und Josefs Lippen fanden unverzüglich seine. Micks Murmeln ging in dem Kuss unter, der vor allem männlich, rau und blutig war, trafen doch die Fänge der beiden immer wieder aufeinander. Mick spürte, wie die Erregung sich in seinem Körper breit machte, doch war noch nicht bereit, seine moralischen Vorstellungen und Prinzipien kampflos aufzugeben. Das war sein bester Freund, der sich hier splitternackt an ihn drückte und ihn küsste.

„Josef!" Es war mehr ein aggressives Murmeln als ein Ruf.

„Verdammt! Stopp!" Josef wich erschrocken zurück, als Mick ihm mit voller Stärke auf die Lippe biss und dabei beinahe ein Stück Fleisch heraus riss.

Doch Mick hatte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Josef."

„Mick." Er grinste schon wieder, das verdröppelte Gesicht, das sein Freund machte, war einfach zu amüsant.

„Verdammt! Was soll das hier?" Micks Augen funkelten dunkel unter dem weißen Schleier und seine Fänge zeichneten sich deutlich in Micks angespannter Mundpartie ab.

„Ich zeige dir nur, wie du auch anders Spaß haben kannst. Ohne Freshies."

„Mit...dir?" Fragte Mick fassungslos.

„Genau. Mit mir. Was ist so schlimm daran?"

„Du bist mein bester Freund." Verschämt blickte er zur Seite.

„Ein Grund mehr. Erzähl mir nicht, der Gedanke würde dich nicht erregen." Josef blickte an Mick herab. Es gab keine Möglichkeit diese Erregung zu verbergen, vor allem nicht in der nassen, an seinem Körper klebenden Hose.

Mick schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Ich will das nicht. Das ist falsch."

Josef strich mit seiner Hand über Micks Wange und hielt sie in Position, erlaubte ihm nicht, sich weg zudrehen. „Du vertraust mir, oder?"

Zögernd nickte Mick. „Ja schon, Josef, aber..."

„Dann solltest du das auch jetzt tun. Glaub mir, danach geht es dir besser. Lass dich einfach treiben."

Seine Hände fanden Micks und er verschränkt seine Finger mit seinen und zog Mick dann langsam vom Beckenrand weg. In der Mitte des Pools blieb er stehen.

„Dieses Mal solltest du vielleicht auf das einatmen verzichten", neckte Josef ihn bevor er einen verdutzen Mick mit sich unter Wasser zog.

Keiner der Beiden hatte viel Luft in seinen Lungen, daher war es ihnen auch in dem relativ flachen Becken möglich bis zum Grund zu sinken, wo Josef Micks Körper zum Beckenboden drückte und ihn dorrt gefangen hielt, während seine Hände über den gesamten Körper strichen.

Er griff in Micks Haare, strich über sein Gesicht und dann den Oberkörper entlang. Seine Krallen hinterließen Risse in dem dünnen Stoff von Micks Oberteil. Bald schon bestand es aus kaum mehr als ein paar Fetzen und Josef strich es von Micks Schultern.

Nun, da er Micks Oberkörper von den lästigen Kleidungsstücken befreit hatte, machte Josef sich daran den Gürtel der Hose zu lösen. Doch Micks panischer Blick und seine wild gestikulierenden Hände ließen ihn stoppen. Stattdessen zog er sich an Micks Oberkörper hoch bis zu dessen Gesicht und fuhr sanft mit den Lippen über seine Wangen, bevor er einen zarten Kuss auf Micks geöffnete Lippen presste.

Mit einem langen Blick versuchte er Mick zu beruhigen und ließ seine Hand dann langsam an dem harten Körper unter sich entlang gleiten, bis seine Hand Micks Erektion durch den Stoff umgriff. Auch unter Wasser konnte der ältere Vampir das Stöhnen von Mick hören, als sich dieser gegen seine Hand presste. Er schien überzeugt.

Eifrig machte er sich daran, Mick von seiner Hose zu befreien und zog ihm die durchnässten Schuhe von den Füßen, bevor er ihn dann mit sich hoch zog.

Beide Vampire atmeten, mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Notwendigkeit, tief ein und nahmen so die Erregung des Anderen zum ersten Mal auch über den Geruch deutlich war.

Mick, der nun jegliche Zurückhaltung verloren hatte, drängte sich fordernd an Josefs Körper, sodass sich die beiden nackten Leiber trafen. Oberkörper an Oberkörper, Unterleib an Unterleib rieben sich die Beiden nun, ihre Beine ineinander verschlungen.

Zu Josefs Überraschung war es Micks Hand, die als Erste den Weg zwischen ihre Körper fand und nach seiner Erektion griff. Stöhnend ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und genoss Micks Aufmerksamkeit.

Das fieberhafte Pumpen, in das der sanfte Rhythmus bald überging, erregte Josef nur noch mehr und er konnte spüren, wie sich die Erregung in seinem gesamten Körper verbreitete. Schnell griff er nach Mick, der ebenfalls aufstöhnte, als Josef ihn streichelte und massierte. Ihre Bewegungen wurden fieberhaft und hektisch, ihre Vampirschnelligkeit tat ihr Übriges und mit einem lauten Knurren von Josef und einem unterdrückten Stöhnen von Mick kamen beide und ihr Samen ergoss sich im kühlen Wasser.

Josef öffnete zuerst die Augen und schaute Mick fragend entgegen. Dann, nach einem kurzen Nicken, senkten sich seine Fänge in Micks Schulter und er konnte spüren, wie seiner Schulter die gleiche Behandlung zu Teil wurde, als Mick seine Fänge in seine nasse Haut rammte.

Beide Vampire stöhnten auf, als das erste Blut ihre Lippen traf und sich in ihrem Mund ausbreitete. Der Geschmack von Erregung, Lust und Leidenschaft auf seiner Zunge ließ Mick erneut aufstöhnen, schon lange hatte er so etwas nicht mehr gefühlt.

Schließlich ließen beide von einander ab und schauten sich an. Micks Blick war fragend, so als ob er nicht sicher war, ob das was er erlebt hatte Wirklichkeit war. Doch Josefs süffisantes Grinsen ließ ihn nicht länger daran zweifeln und er lächelte beschämt.

„Komm."

Josef streckte Mick eine Hand entgegen, als er sich aus dem Pool schwang.

„Ich schätze wir könnten Beide etwas Blut vertragen."

****

Zurück im Haus rief Josef seine Mädchen. „Mel! Jessica!"

Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, da traten die beiden Mädchen um die Ecke. Mick folgerte, dass sie beide im anderen Raum aus dem Fenster geblickt haben mussten. Mit vollem Blick auf dem Pool. Verschämt blickte er zu Boden und schien erst da zu bemerken, dass er immer noch nackt war.

Doch Josef hatte sich bereits Jessica, die Rothaarige, auf den Schoß gesetzt und lehnte sich nun entspannt auf der Couch zurück, als er ihr Handgelenk ergriff und Mick bedeutete es ihm gleich zu tun.

Zögerlich ließ sich Mick auf dem Sessel nieder, der gegenüber der Couch stand und winkte Mel zu sich. Mit einem Lächeln ließ sie sich vor ihm nieder und streckte ihm ihren Unterarm entgegen.

Während Micks Blick starr auf Josef verschleierte Augen gerichtet waren, der genüsslich an Jessicas Pulsader saugte, senkte er auch seine Zähne in das weiche Fleisch vor sich.

Die Blicke aufeinander gerichtet beendeten sie ihr Mahl und ließen von den Mädchen ab. Vorsichtig machten sich die zwei auf dem Weg in den Freshie-Flügel, Mel etwas unsicherer als Jessica.

„Ich glaube ich habe etwas zu viel genommen.", gestand Mick peinlich berührt.

„Schon okay. Sie ist darauf vorbereitet. Und außerdem:" Josef schenkte Mick ein ermunterndes Lächeln „Übung macht den Meister."

Ende.


End file.
